


We Didn't Cast the Fiendfyre

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always burning since they started learning. And though the books are done, the magic goes on, and on, and on. Happy golden birthday, Harry! (Originally posted July 31, 2011.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Cast the Fiendfyre

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of "tributes" to Harry Potter making the rounds shortly before and after the release of the last movie. You can consider this one of those, but I have to say I'm kind of confused by the whole idea. I'm not sure if it's because a lot of the fans writing now were just too young to be part of the books' midnight releases or what, but for me the books are what did it all. The movies were nice spin-offs, to be sure, but they were just spin-offs and there will be more of those. So for me, the end of the movies isn't that big a deal.
> 
> Maybe you can think of this as a golden birthday present to Harry, with thanks for everything.
> 
> The tune is, of course, Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire." The rhyme scheme in that one varies so I've taken some, ah, "creative liberties" with this one. Enjoy!

Lightning scar, talks to snakes, casting magic by mistake.  
Hagrid, Diagon Alley, Hedwig, dark lord You-Know-Who.

King's Cross, toad and rat, making friends, Sorting Hat  
Flying, a three-headed dog, and trouble in the loo.

Mysteries, Quidditch, blue fire, eat the Snitch,  
Name-dropping Flamel, magic cloak-use it well.

Mirror of Erised, Flamel's old but isn't dead.  
Baby dragon, centaur, sneaking through the trapdoor.

Fluffy, plant, keys and chess, potions and the stone, yes!  
Courage standing up to friends, triumph when the school year ends.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre.  
It was always burning  
Since they started learning.  
We didn't cast the Fiendfyre.  
No we didn't light it  
But we'll read and write it.

Dobby, car that flies, Lockhart isn't very wise.  
Deathday Party, Polyjuice, T.M. Riddle's book.

Aragog, Parseltongue, memory fifty years young.  
Killing off a basilisk that kills you with a look.

Serpent fang, phoenix song, choosing right instead of wrong  
That makes us who we are, backfiring memory charms.

Reunion, family bliss, Percy Weasley gets a kiss  
Malfoy flings a dirty sock to Dobby's waiting arms.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Homework, Aunt Marge by mistake gets very large.  
Knight Bus, Shunpike, Black (that was his motorbike).

Dementors, Trelawney's drape, Buckbeak and the Boggart Snape.  
Magic map, Quidditch win, Buckbeak seems to be done in.

Animagi, truth comes out, Snape, Fudge, and some others doubt.  
Time travel, saving two, Trelawney was right-who knew?

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Murdering Frank Bryce, cause Voldemort isn't nice.  
Portkeys, Viktor Krum, foreign Minister plays dumb.

Dark Mark, Alastor Moody beating down the door.  
Curses you cannot forgive, yet Harry managed to live.

Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Goblet, fire, age line (dang).  
Rita Skeeter, Hungarian Horntail, Patil twins.

Gillyweed, Pensieve, learn why Neville has to grieve.  
Acromantula and sphinx, tie so Hogwarts wins.

Spare killed, Harry stands alone, mixing up Flesh, Blood, and Bone.  
Wormtail's silver hand,  _Priori Incantatem_.

Barty Crouch, triumphant gleam, magic sleep without a dream,  
Galleons and discovering how Skeeter spied on them.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Dementors in Little Whinging, Harry does a lot of whinging.  
Thestrals and the Quibbler, Umbridge gives a speech.

Blood quill, Ron's new broom, Quidditch tryouts, secret room  
Dumbledore's Army forms and they all make Harry teach.

DA Coins, Slytherins sing, turns out Weasley is their king.  
Wet kiss, snakebite, occlumency, Skeeter's interview.

Edgecombe's pustules, the Pensieve, exploding swamp, the twins leave,  
Hagrid's half-brother, the reprise, centaurs and Grawp too.

Couple missions, all sides fail, Sirius goes through the veil,  
Harry quickly gets possessed, backstory dump, truth expressed.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Prime Minister, End of Spinner, Slughorn, Fleur, Snape is a winner.  
Helpful book, Pensieve trips, Katie's necklace cursed.

Lucky potion, is it for Won-Won? Horcruxes, bezoar,  
Luna at the microphone, Lions come out worst.

Sectumsempra, secret cave, situation gets quite grave,  
Potion, Malfoy hesitates, Snape does Dumbledore in.

He's the Prince, Bill got mauled, Dumbledore's tomb, people bawled.  
Note from RAB, now let the Horcrux hunt begin.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Seven Potters, Hedwig dies, at the wedding in disguise.  
Kreacher, Umbridge, then Ron leaves, Godric's Hollow Christmas Eve.

Grindelwald, the doe, the sword, thanks to Ron the locket's gored,  
Tale of the Three Brothers, Hermione won't believe.

Potterwatch, Malfoy disarmed, Dobby dies, Gringotts alarmed,  
Dragon-riding, back to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw's headpiece.

Snape takes off, Percy comes back, getting ready to attack.  
Kiss, Fiendfyre, Snape bitten, Voldemort suggests peace.

Severus was Lily's friend, Harry has to meet his end.  
Resurrection stone, the forest, wake up in King's Cross.

Harry isn't really dead, though it's all inside his head.  
Hagrid carries him away after what looks like loss.

Neville gets to kill Nagini, Molly kills another meanie,  
Voldemort's defeated, Harry is the wand's true master.

World is safe, lots of cheers, cutaway to nineteen years  
Later when Harry talks about the bravest spellcaster.

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre  
It was always burning  
Since they started learning.  
We didn't cast the Fiendfyre  
Though the books are done  
The magic goes on  
And on,  
And on...


End file.
